The present invention generally pertains to electromagnetic communications and is particularly directed to an improved system mounted on a vehicle for imaging sources of electromagnetic radiation.
Prior art systems mounted on a vehicle for locating sources of electromagnetic radiation include a system having a directional receiving antenna, a vehicle speed measurement device and a computer for determining the range from the vehicle to a remote source of radiation as the vehicle moves past the source. Images can be provided from the determinations of range and direction. Such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,306 to Jaffe. Other prior art vehicle mounted systems include an array of antennas and receivers forming an interferometer, wherein the baseline length for use in resolving the location of the radiation source is limited to the physical dimensions of the vehicle.